Saved By The Blessed
by FantastyWriterR
Summary: A mysterious girl met the Heart Pirates on a island. But what they dont know is that she knows them quite well. With a mysterious past and mysterious powers she lives a mysterious life. So mysterious that the captain of the Heart Pirates was intrigued. Embark on a journey that has many twists and turns, and will leave you baffled. (Summary sucks I know but please give it a chance.)
1. Greetings and Farewells

**Hi everyone! FantasyWriterR here! (Or R for short.) This is my first story I posted on this website and hopefully I'll finish this series and stop procrastinating about all of this! Please read my profile, but for those that don't I'm an irregular updater and I am sorry for doing this to you guys! I have school and homework so please bear with me! I don't like holding people up so onwards with the stories!**

**Please like, review, or comment on my story! I would like to know what others think, flames are welcomed too! Thank you and let's get the story started already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything else beside me characters-wa!**

* * *

><p>I walk along the path that I memorize so well over the few months that I live on this island. It connects the house (where I'm currently living in) to the nearest and only town. I was going into town running the last errand (for the day) for my 'guardian'. Once I was free from my 'chores' (that was given to me from my 'guardian' who I am currently living with) I was free until the next day.<p>

My 'guardian' was a weird one, truth be told. He was a working funeral director, he would travel whenever he got a call. Wherever and whenever he was needed he would come and do the necessary things that are required to be done for the job. His name was Adrian Creaver but would rather be called 'Undertaker'.

There was also another person living with us but he is always at his job. His name, Akari. He's a brilliant researcher and doctor. He's helping the government, only because he could get his own faculty and manage it however he please. He dislike them since he knows the government is corrupt.

Even though I say they are my 'guardians' they are more like friends. I learned a great amount from them both, mostly about medical knowledge. From Undertaker I learn about the human body, basic medical knowledge, and signs of how a person may have died. From Akari I learned more about medical knowledge, diseases, poisons, cures, remedies, plants, animals, and other varieties. I have read all the books in the house and books Akari have brought home, thanks to my photographic memory.

I enter the town, heading to the bookstore. I need to look for medical books to add to the collection at home, and to my personal collection.

I enter the quiet shop. The store owner welcome me, which I respond with a small nod. I made my way through the familiar shop to the medical aisle. As I scan through the familiar titles of the books, looking for an unknown one to buy, the bell above the door chime softly. Notifying that another person has enter the shop. People on this island didn't come to the bookstore, rarely if they do. So I assume it was an outsider, a non-native resident that had came in, looking for a book or two.

I was right.

As the store owner welcome him to the shop, which he curtly nod as his reply, I took in his features.

Slim but was relatively tall, sporting a fur hat on his head. Along the bottom rim of the hat held spots. Short, messy, navy blue hair could be seen under his hat, his sideburns giving away his hair color. He had a nodachi resting on his shoulder and I notice he has a small goatee. His eyes was shadowed by the rim of his hat, so I couldn't see the color of his eyes.

I mentally shrug it off and went back to the shelf and skim pass the books, looking for any unknown ones to add to the collection.

I realize all of the books on the bottom and middle were already in my collection, and most of them on the top were in my collection too, just a few I have not gotten yet. I reach for the books that I need, an unfamiliar book on the human body, another on diseases and cures, one on plants uses: remedies, and one on the different kinds of medicine and its other uses. But seeing that I am only 5'10 and the shelf was about 7ft (probably more), I couldn't reach it, my hands would only graze the spine of the books that I need.

_I sometimes wonder how that tiny shop keeper get these books up here, it's so high… _

I sigh and try again, tip-toeing to reach one out of the four books. I got it and pull my hand back from the shelf.

"Okay, got one down. Three more to go..." I mumble to myself.

I felt someone's gaze on me. I turn my head slightly to peer into cold and dark yellow eyes. He was still standing at the door, looking at me. Faint shadows rim the bottom of his eyes, making them glow a bit brighter than it was suppose to. He look at me with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, which I didn't miss. I respond with a small smile then I resume my task of getting those books down.

My fingers graze one of the book that I want again as I tiptoe but I just couldn't reach it. I flatten my feet back to the ground, pouted angrily, and huff. Making the bangs over my left eye lift a bit by the small puff of wind. Heavy but quite silent footsteps made its way towards me.

"Do you need some help, Miss?" A deep voice ask softly.

I slowly turn to the source, the guy who just enter the shop, whom I notice was standing about a feet and a half away from me. I gave him a small smile.

"I would not want to bother you with my troubles, sir." I said then pause for a second. "And, I don't like to owe other people favors. But thank you for the offer."

I gave him a mini bow and then turn toward the bookcase. I focus on the three remaining books that I need with my eyes close.

"Venite…" I mutter softly. The books shook a bit before beginning to levitate smoothly. I move three of my fingers and the books assemble above my open hand, making a neat pile. "Desine." I command softly. It stop and land on my palms. I smile at the guy and made a few steps past him to the front desk with the four books in hand. "I can always manage on my own, sir."

I chuckle to myself as I went past him and paid for the books. I knew he was looking at me with more curiosity than before, but I ignore it.

_We are going to meet again soon anyway, (probably) the world's a small place after all~ _

I went out of the shop and notice a polar bear, sitting in the shade but still sweating a lot. He was wearing a boiler suit.

_Odd… _

I look up to the sky and shield my eyes from the beaming, hot rays of the sun with my free hand.

_It is a warm day today, like every other day since the is a summer island. Maybe I should help him… _

I took a step closer, crouch down next to him, and look at him curiously. He was panting hard with his tongue stuck out, laying flat on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask with a tilt of my head. "Is the heat getting to you?"

He made a soft whine then look at me with his black, beady eyes.

_He's adorable~_

"I'm sorry…" He said through pants. "I d-don't do well w-with heat…"

_Figures, you're a polar bear after all… _

Somehow a talking a polar bear doesn't seem to surprise me in any way. I hum and thought about it for a second. I lift my free hand up and one of my fingers twitch slightly, creating a mini cloud, enough to cover him, above the polar bear's head. From the cloud, snow was slowly fluttering down on him. He gave out a surprise squeal and look at me with surprise and shock.

"There you go." I said happily. "As long as you are on this island, that cloud will be over you and keeping you cool." I smile at him as he stares at me. I got up and start to dust myself off. "Well see ya later then!"

I wave to him over my shoulder and began my walk back to the house.

"Th-Thank you!" The polar bear shout. I smile and gave a small hand gesture that said 'You're welcome' and continue on my way. "Uh... I'm Bepo! Let's meet up again, soon!"

I chuckle at his honesty for wanting to meet me again.

"Yeah, let's do that…" I said with a smile, my back never turning away from him. "See ya later, Bepo!"

With that said I heard a satisfied 'Yep' and soon I disappear back into the forest, on my way to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I added Undertaker from Black Butler in here and Akari from Karneval but I don't own them! Just temporarily borrowed... Don't flame me~ Please reviewcomment!**


	2. The Plan and Good Luck

**I am adding another chapter to get the story moving a bit and some people more interested! ****Any type of reviews are welcomed!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside me characters-wa!**

* * *

><p>My eye twitch in annoyance.<p>

"What. The. Hell." I said to myself.

I pick up the piece of paper that was on the ground.

**Hello, Love~ **

**I have move the house to another location - **

**I spot the bimonthly Marines that are visiting the island. **

**They scout for any outlaws on the island, **

**so I had move as quickly as possible. **

**I hope you understand. **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Guardian of Death**

I sigh with annoyance as I made my way to the tallest tree on this island, which was a couple of yards away from where I was right now. I easily climb the tree and look to the horizon. Like a sore thumb, I saw the Marines' warship about an hour (or less) away. I sigh tiredly and made my way down. About half-way down I pause to take a quick rest. I sat down on a sturdy branch and laid my back against the trunk, closing my eyes for a second to enjoy the quiet nature around me.

_What should I do…? How am I suppose to get off the island within an hour or so without the Marines spotting me…?_

I sigh with close eyes, I heard a branch snap under someone's feet. My eyes snap open as I scan the area. Two figures were walking towards the tree I was on. One was wearing a hat with the words Penguin written across it while the other had a blue and pink hat on. They were both wearing boiler suits with the sleeves rolled up past their elbows.

"Man! Why do we have to scout the forest while Captain and Bepo goes to the town! There's nothing here!" The one with the blue and pink hat said with annoyance.

_Ah~ so those two were pirates… including these two as well… haven't seen any in a while… _

"Calm down Shachi, at least we are not getting supplies in this heat." The other guy said. "Plus, it's cooler under the shades of the trees here than the sub and town."

They both shared a look and smile at each other idiotically. "Combined~!" The both chime while pointing at each other.

I gave them a weird look but decided to stay silent and continue to observe them. Not so far off, I sense a giant lion was stalking the two on the ground.

_Should I help them, or not…? Maybe I should if the situation gets worse… _

I sigh and decide against that and jump down. I land gracefully on my feet in a crouch position, a couple of steps away from the two that was approaching the tree I was in seconds ago.

"Hello." I said with a slight nod. They look at me with shock as I stood up. "You should be careful, there's a lion lurking around here."

I turn on my heels and started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" They stutter in unison. "W-who are y-you?!"

I look over my shoulder casually and with my regular carefreeness. "Just someone passing by." I threw them a bright smile. "Bye now~ " I chime and continue my way.

"O-oi! Wait!" They continue to say in unison.

They follow, talking to me. More like firing questions at me. And to make matter even more worse they were taking turns asking questions.

"Hey! Who are you?" The one with the name 'Penguin' across his hat ask again.

"Where did you come from?" the guy named Shachi ask.

"Are you a native here?"

Ignore them as I made my way to the cliff overlooking the sea. Once I stop they stopped too. They gulp/swallow in a nervous way.

"Uh…" They stretch. "Why are we here?"

"I wasn't the one who invited the two of you, you just came by yourselves." I said in a flat tone. "I'm here because I need to look how much time I have left."

I look back at sea.

_Half an hour away… _

The two behind me share a glance of confusion.

"Until you leave?" The guy named Shachi, voice his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" The guy with 'Penguin' across his hat finish.

I point out sea and look over my shoulder lazily, the setting sun making it hard to see me. "Marines."

They gawk in surprise. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" The two exclaim in disbelief.

My smirk grew, "Marines are coming. That's all there is to it."

I began the walk to the hidden shed house near town to gather a few things before I leave.

"Where are you going now?!" They question.

"That is none of your business. It is mine alone." I said calmly. "Now please, leave me alone."

They stiffen and stood in place as I enter the forest. The lion, who was lurking nearby, leap at me. I simply look through my bangs and pass an uncaring yet dangerous glance at the lion, using my conqueror haki to knock the beast out.

_I am too annoyed to deal with this pest… I need to hurry and get off this island before they catch me… _

I look over my shoulder and gaze at the two lazily, "If you two are going to follow me then so be it," I took a small pause. "but if you get in my way, you'll regret it." I said the last part a bit venomously, my eyes narrowing a tiny bit.

They gulp and slightly nodded, still in a stiff stance. They began to silently follow me as I made my way to the hidden shed house near the town. Well more like an underground storage room. I open the door and turn to them.

"You two will stay out here. If you enter, I'll personally kill you." I said in a monotone voice.

They straighten up and gave a stiff nod. I enter the storage room and stood in the middle of the room. I gather a few stuff and sorted them out. I change into black jeans, a black, long sleeved crop top, and I kept my black combat boots on. I pull on a black cloak over my shoulders, and over my clothes. I look around and decide that was all that I need on me.

"Secundo movet repono dimensionem." I command.

All of the items there disappear and move to my storage dimension. It's like a storage room but portable, and it could hold up to an unlimited amount. I look around the room and nod, satisfied at my work. I walk back up to ground level and close the storage room's door with a kick of my boots. The other two was sitting on a rock, waiting.

_Probably questioning themselves as to why they're following me..._

Once the door close with a 'THUD' they stood up. They made their way to me.

"Since you two were so patient with me, I'll help you get back to your Captain." I said calmly.

"What?" The guy with the Penguin hat ask dumbly.

"Marines are probably at the port by now." I state. "I'll help you to your Captain and help you get off this island."

"But we just got here! Our log pose hasn't even reseted yet!" The guy name Shachi exclaim.

"Your's may have not, but mine has." I said lifting up the log pose which rested on my left wrist.

"So what's the catch?" Shachi ask suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said plainly. "Since you had to deal with me for a while I thought I can help you with this much."

"So you want nothing from this but help us two?" Penguin hat guy ask.

"Yep." I answer boredly.

"Okay. I guess that's fine." Shachi said rubbing the back of his head, he was still clearly suspicious of me. "Oh! My name's Shachi by the way."

"And mines Penguin!" The other guy said.

_Which explains the name on his hat…_

"Okay, let's get going then." I said with a turn on my heels.

"Wait!" Shachi exclaim.

"You don't need to know my name." I said coldly, cutting him off. "It's probably better if you don't know my name anyway."

I pull up the hood to cover my face and began to head to the town, where I had last saw their Captain. They follow silently.

As the town came into view I took a sharp left, cutting through the woods.

"Where are you going?!" Shachi hiss, he point back at the trail. "Town's that way!"

"If you want to get caught by Marines, be my guess." I said emotionlessly.

I found the building I was looking for that was near the forest. It had a ladder leading to the roof. I start to climb the ladder, they followed. I silently crept to the edge of the building, peering over to see if everything is still the way it was before I had left the town.

Marines ran past the building. Not a good sign.

"Shit… They're already here…" I muse to myself. The other two just made it to the roof. I turn to them. "Any good a jumping?"

"Yeah, why?" Penguin ask through pants.

"We're going to be roof hopping." I said with a smirk.

They gulp at the same time and stutter out an 'Okay'.

"So where do you think your Captain is heading out at a time like this?" I ask.

"Probably the sub." Shachi mumble.

"Sub?" I ask. "Sub as in submarine?"

"Yeah, our ship is a submarine." Penguin explain.

"Oh." I said flatly. I thought for a second. "Yeah, maybe that should work…"

"Maybe what should work?" Shachi ask fearfully.

"GET THEM! THEY'RE HEADING TO THE PORT!" We heard Marines shout below us.

A grunt was heard and footsteps began to run towards the port. It came from a few buildings behind us. Since we were going the same way, all three of us look over the edge. It was their Captain and Bepo!

"Looks like we found your Captain." I said with an amuse smirk on my face. "Jump."

"What?!" They exclaim disbelievingly.

"Just jump!" I said as I push Penguin off the edge.

"W-W-Wait!" Shachi stutter.

I push him off too, but I also shove something into his pocket.

They land on their feet roughly but they seem they were okay. Their Captain and Bepo pull them along once they spot the two land on their feet, running towards - what I am assuming - was their submarine.

"Ah! Captain! Wait a sec!" Shachi and Penguin stutter as they try to stop running as he pull them along.

"Marines are here! We can't stop now!" Their Captain scold. "Our Log Pose hasn't even resetted yet!"

He continue to pull them along, not looking back at all. Shachi and Penguin turn around to look back as I land on the ground quietly. Marines were only a few buildings away. I glance at the Marines for a second before I turn to look at them and smile. I casually wave goodbye to them as the Marines approach my location.

"Ah! The resetted Log Pose!" Shachi shout.

I smile and cup one hand around the side of my mouth.

"It's in your pocket!" I answer loudly enough for them to hear.

They were slowly disappearing out of sight, but I saw him pull it out. I smirk, gave a small wave again, and then turn back to the Marines.

"Hello there~" I chime in a happy but sadist tone. The Marines stop mere feets away from me. I smirk evilly. A wicked smirk making them shiver where they stand. "Shall we begin this bloody massacre?"

I had also saw that Shachi's and Penguin's Captain had briefly look over his shoulder once he had heard my voice. We had made eye contact and I had smirk, right before I had to turn and face the Marines. I gave him a small wave before turning to the enemies.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside me characters-wa!**

* * *

><p>I had pull out my o-katana, Agni, once the Marines charge at me. Agni was also known as The Fire God. So every time that I had swung, fire would erupt from the blade and leave a trail in its wake.<p>

"Capture her! We need her alive!" They inform the soldiers.

I dodge mostly every attack and finish them off quickly. They had tried to shoot me in the arm or the leg but they missed. One shot had land into my stomach but I still fought them off. After a long battle, the last Marine had fallen. I slash my o-katana to the right to get all of the blood off. I suck my teeth in annoyance and made my way to the port.

I left the bloody battlefield with a few cuts here and there and two bullet wounds. One in my stomach and one on my right shoulder. It was midnight and no one was around as I made it to the port. I stood on the wooden bridge and crouch down low. Then jump up as far as I could. I was pretty high into the air when I mumbled two words.

"Take flight."

Fiery wings of flames erupt from my back as I flew to a higher altitude. Once far enough from the sea and from town, I made my way to the next island that the Log Pose had been pointing to for the last two months that I had stayed on the previous island. I held my stomach as the blood seep through my fingers and drips to the blue sea. Crimson red blood slowly drip down from my shoulder and mix with the blood on my already blood stained hand.

_Hopefully I will make it to the next island in time…_

**Third Person**

Trafalgar Law and his crewmates - Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin - continue to run as Shachi pulls out the Log Pose that the girl, that they had all previously met, gave to them in return for keeping her company. (Or in her words 'was so patient with her'.)

"C-Captain! We have to help her!" Penguin exclaim.

"She just gave us a resetted Log Pose!" Shachi adds.

"If she was that close to the Marines, not doubt she was already captured by them." Law said coldly. "Her frame did not look like it could take lots of hits, or if it can endure that much anyway. Now shut up and run."

Law scowl in annoyance as they made their way to their submarine.

**~My Point of View~**

I circle the island once. On the second time I land on the other side of the island where it seem isolated from civilization. It was a jungle. I land somewhere in the middle of it and sat down at the base of a tree. I was still holding my hand to my stomach, I move my hand to see the wound but all I could see was the blood seeping out from the wound. I cover it up again. With my left arm I pull off the cloak that I am still wearing and made it into a sling for my arm to rest on. I sigh exhaustedly.

"I swear Captain! I heard and saw something land here!" Someone shouted.

I tense up and my eyes widen.

_Oh come on! When will I get a freaking break from running and fighting?!_

I silently got up from my spot and made my way a few trees down. The mini group just arrive at the spot where I was previously sitting at. I silently crept a few more trees down, trying to get away from any violence that might occur. I hid behind a tree as they began to talk.

"THERE'S NO ONE HERE!" Whom I was assuming was their Captain scream.

"B-But sir, I swear I saw someone!" The guy from before pleaded.

_Sounds like he's screwed…._

And I was right. Right after that thought that same guy scream in pain and I heard blood splatter across the tree and ground.

"Kid." A low voice said.

_Okay I am officially screwed as well if I meet any of these guys in my current state!_

"What Killer?!" Kid snap angrily.

"If you kill anymore of the crew we're going to need more people to work onboard." Killer announce.

"Then so be it!" Kid growl. "I don't need some spineless fool on my ship, working under me!"

I heard Killer sigh tiredly. "Then let's go to town to cool off." He said.

I heard Kid laugh maniacally before heading off to the opposite direction of where I was hiding. I let out a silent sigh of relief and relax a bit.

"If you had made even the slightest of movement of where you stood right now, I think our Captain would have killed you too, girly." I heard Killer say. To me.

I close my eyes for a second before turning myself to face the guy. I open my eyes tiredly.

"Well I guess I consider myself lucky then." I said tiredly, hiding my injured arm and stomach against the tree. I gave him a lazy smile. "So why didn't you tell your Captain that I was here if you knew?"

"_Did_ you want me to let my Captain know that you were there?" He ask.

I did a one shoulder shrug. "It would be better not knowing I was here I suppose."

"So were you the one who our dead crewmember saw?"

"Possibly." I said with a playful smirk. It seem like he rose an eyebrow at me so I answer his question in return for him keeping his lips sealed. "Yeah, I was the one the dead guy saw."

He nod to himself and turn to leave. "You should get yourself checked out by a doctor. I can begin smelling the blood from you."

He began his way, to where I was guessing was, the town.

I gave him a dry laugh. "Yeah, I should…" I mumble. "I should…"

I close my eyes again and lean back onto the tree trunk. I began coughing a bit before I use my left hand to wipe my mouth.

Blood.

_Better get moving…_

I push myself off from the tree trunk and made my way, slowly, to the ocean. I had one thing to do there. It was to wash the freaking wounds with the ocean water.

_It's going to be hell removing these bullets… _

**Third Person - (Approximately 12 Hours Later)**

The Heart Pirates had finally landed onto the next island. It was noon when they landed on the new island. Shachi and Penguin was a bit bitter for leaving the girl behind with the Marines.

"She helped us but we can't even repay her now." Shachi grumble.

"I know." Penguin agree. "She even gave us time to escape."

They continue to grumble as they went to different stores to restock on their supplies.

"I wonder what happen to her." Penguin thought out loud.

"Maybe she's on some Marine ship. Captured." Shachi thought.

"Did you notice if she has a bounty?"

"I don't think so…"

"What if it was higher than Captain's?"

"That would be cool…"

"And what would the two of you be talking about?" Law ask, placing one hand on each of their shoulder.

The two tense up.

"N-N-Nothing, C-Captain!" They said simultaneously.

"Have you retrieved the required supplies?" Law ask.

"Y-Yes!" Shachi and Penguin answer, showing Law several bags of the supplies.

"Good." Law said. The items disappear as Law use his devil fruit to transport it to the submarine. "You two are free to do whatever you please. We are staying at rooms above one of the bars here. It's called 'Demons', be there by six."

"Y-Yes, Captain." The two answer.

Law turn and walk back to the submarine to check up on the items there.

**My Point Of View - (6 Hours Later) **

I enter the loud pub silently. It was quite big for one but the people inside doesn't seem to mind. They were all pirates. And to make matters worse it was between two rivalry crews.

_Fuck life sometimes..._

It was between the Kid Pirates and the Heart Pirates, whom I help and receive help from.

_I'm going to be in deep shit if I favor any side from the previous encounters… _

I made my way to the mostly empty bar in the middle of the room where the bartender stood. Kid was on the left side of the room and Law was on the right, both in their corners/sides. There was a small gap in between for any lost souls to be served. I sat in that area so I wouldn't be noticed.

I was wearing new clothes. A black, long sleeved shirt that fit me like a glove, black jean shorts that stop mid thigh, and black knee length heeled boots. I had pull back the bangs on the right side into a little ponytail which rest on the back of my head. My left bangs still cover my left eye from sight and the rest of my hair was out and down to my waist.

"What would you like, Miss?" The bartender ask grimly.

His eyes sent me a message, 'You should leave before one of these pirates get to you.' I ignore the warning and gave him my order.

"A bottle of sake will be nice." I said as I rest my elbow onto the counter.

I place my chin into my palm as I look at the bartender calmly. He turn and went to the back to retrieve, or look, for my drink. I close my eyes and felt two pairs of eyes on me. I open my eyes slightly and look to my right.

_One… _

Then I look to my left.

_Two… _

I close my eyes again and sigh. The two looking at me was Law and Killer.

_I am so screwed if any of the two parties takes an interest in me… _

The bartender came back with the bottle of sake that I ordered in hand. He pull a small cup out and pour some of the sake into the cup. He push the cup towards me and quietly place the bottle next to the cup.

"Due to the circumstances here tonight, I am sorry to say but you will have to be serving yourself tonight, Ma'am." The bartender said with a slight bow.

"It's fine. I understand the circumstances." I said calmly in a soft tone.

"Thank you for understanding." He said. "Your drink will be on the house tonight."

He raise his head and went back to making the other customer's orders. I took a hold of the small cup and took a small sip from it as I observe my surroundings. On the left Kid was nearly wasted with a few women (prostitutes) by his side, keeping him company. The rest of his crew was still drinking up a storm with a few bimbos here and there through the group, whoever manage to get one.

It was an eyesore to me. I scoff and took another gulp of sake. I turn my head the other way, to my right, to look at the Heart Pirates.

Trafalgar Law had kept his gaze on me since the moment I had enter the bar. I amusingly smirk to myself as we made eye contact but in a split second I began to scan his crew. (Much to Law's dismay.) Guys in boiler suits drinking and having a good time with their crewmates, probably happy to land onto an island and away from the suffocating confinement of the submarine. I realize that Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo wasn't here yet.

_Off somewhere I suppose… _

I turn back to the bottle of sake on the bar, ready to pour myself another cup but was stop short. A fairly tan hand with the word 'Death' spell across it with a cross on the back of their hand grab the bottle and pour me a cup. Law sat down next to me, and once again made eye contact with me.

"Hello," He said smoothly. "Would you like some company?"

My amuse smirk grew a bit. I rest my chin onto my fist which was propped up on the bar by my left elbow. "I would love some company, thank you."

He made another small, glass cup appear out of nowhere and raise his brows at me.

"Don't mind if I take some do you?" He ask quite politely.

I gave him a lazy shrug and a smile. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

He pour himself a cup and made himself comfortable in the seat that was on my right. I had made myself face him since I didn't want to face the other side of the room with those sinful beings.

He took a sip from his cup and dug something out of his pocket. "I believe this is yours." He said as he slid the item across the bar to me. It was my Log Pose that I let them borrow. "I believe you let my crewmates borrow it on the previous island."

I smirk and took the Log Pose away. "Yes, I have let Shachi and Penguin borrow it. It was because they had to deal with me for a while, it was just a repayment from me." I explain before taking another sip of the sake.

He rose one eyebrow at me once more. "May I ask how you dealt with those Marines that were on the island?"

I chuckle darkly to myself but enough for him to hear. "Simple, I just killed them all." I answer casually as if I was talking about today's weather.

His eyes showed curiosity. "Did you get wounded?"

"I may have and I may have not." I said mischievously, evading the question in the process.

I took another sip from my cup, eying him closely as my smirk grew. He scowl lightly at my answer. "May I question you why you are so eager to know if I was injured or not?" I ask, taking another sip from my cup.

It was almost empty. I hum to myself as I pour myself another cup. He was still eying me as I casually sip my refilled drink.

"Hello there handsome." One of the hooker from the other side of the room purr in a seductive voice. "Why don't you ditch this plain girl and come with me?" She pucker her lips and gave him a puppy-dog-eye look as she climb into his lap.

I try to hide my snicker but I was found out since Law look around the chick and look at me with an is-this-an-amusing-situation-to-you? look. I chuckle and turn away from him as I sip my now half empty cup.

"Hey gorgeous, how about coming with me?" A guy who just got into the left seat next to me slurred.

I punch him in the face with my left fist, successfully knocking him out with a straight face and still sipping my drink. He fell to the floor from his stool as his 'friends' laugh at his fail attempt to flirt with me. I place my empty glass cup down and grab the bottle of sake.

"Well excuse me then, Mister Trafalgar Law." I said with a smirk, turning to him. He was dealing with the chick in his lap, trying to pry her off him. I snicker to myself again. "Seems like some problems are easier to deal with than others." I said slyly.

"And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice, which I realize was Killer's ask.

Scythe like blades encircle my neck before I got the chance to get up from my seat.

"Well I was planning on finding a place to stay." I reply in a bored tone. "Until you stop me."

I tense my glare at him the best I can because he was behind me. The girl on Law's lap stop bothering him and jump off. Clearly hiding from the scene that was down right priceless to me.

"You should remove your weapon from her." Another but recognizable voice said.

I turn my head towards the person with both brows raised. He held his flawless sword at Killer.

"Coincidence or are you trying to track me down?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. A noticeable smirk grace my lips. "Mihawk."

Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk scoff at my remark.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHA~! What will happen next?! <strong>

**(Wait another week or maybe if I'm in a good mood (and stop procrastinating) I'll update sooner! LOL Maybe drop a review and I'll be inspired to write another chap. ;D)**

**Wassup guys and gals! It's Sunday! And as promised I updated! WOOT WOOT! And thanks to all the people who favorite and followed my stories! And to the people who view/visit my story! (I know you're there, so my thanks go to you too! ;D ) **

**MeatLover2014: Thanks for following! :) Here's another chapter for ya!**

**kitsune164: Thanks for following and favoriting me story too! / **

**I always feel happy when I get notifications from FanFic that someone favorite/follow/review my story~ ****Also a special thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**The Mysterious Mr. ****Anonymous: Thank you and here is the next chapter you have been waiting for! You were the first reviewer and the first to follow my story! So thanks a bunch!**

****ShiroAkai Lacrosse: Well you've read it today (I think) and the suspense isn't going to kill you for another week since this one is a cliffy lol XD Sorry~ And thanks for favoriting & following me story too!****

**(Well that was a long closing author's note O_O I rant on a lot...)**

****SO ANYWAYS PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW! Any type of criticism are welcomed! See ya later~! ;)****


	4. Recruitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything else only my character-wa!**

* * *

><p>"It was pure coincidence." He stated matter-of-factually.<p>

"Says the one who was on the previous island watching me slaughter Marines." I retort with a roll of my eyes.

Killer remove his scythe-like blades away from my neck wordlessly. Law watch everything carefully as Mihawk slowly lower Yoru - his sword - at Killer.

"I was curious if you were alright." Mihawk deadpan, trying to sound emotionless. Law rose his brow at this, Killer just stood behind me - cautious of the situation that was being played out before him. By now everyone was silent and was watching us. "You left the island with two wounds that were oozing a great quantity of blood."

"I'm fine." I said with my eyes closed. I mentally sigh to myself as my smirk flatten for a second. It came back again, a bit smaller though.. "I'm not the same little girl that came to you a few years ago, Mihawk. I can take care of myself. And I already took care of the careless wounds, if you were wondering."

He scoff and put Yoru back onto his back. "I was here for some wine before returning to my island." He turn on his heels and began to walk out of the bar. "It was by mere chance that we had a similar route."

I shrug. "I know. Had a feeling you needed some wine." I smile devilishly.

He just shook his head, knowing that I know who was on his island, and laid a hand on the door to the bar before being stopped.

"What kind of wounds did she have, Hawk Eye-ya?" Law ask his unanswered question.

Mihawk stood silent for a while, but then spoke up. "She got shot in her stomach and right shoulder." Mihawk answer and then exit the bar.

"Hey!" I exclaim angrily in disbelief. "And I thought we had a bond!"

I knew once he step out of the bar completely he had already disappeared. I slightly sulk and made my way to the exit. I stop and look over my shoulder at them. Everyone was looking back at me.

"You should all behave since it will be most likely that Marines will be visiting the island looking for me since I killed a whole crew of Marines." I warned. "A heads up for you guys."

I exit the bar and made a beeline to the forest. On my way there I notice three figures. They were running towards the bar. I calmly walk pass them as they run by me. It was Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin. They seem to be in a panic.

_Wonder what's happening… _

They stop at the bar and barge in, screaming one thing. "MARINES ARE HERE!"

_God damn it… are they_ _**seriously **__following me?!_

I quicken my pace but was stopped by something flying right past my head on the right side.

_Can I just stop being stopped?!_

I notice it was a jitte and I knew, right away, exactly who it was.

_God damn you Smoker…_

"Stop right there 'Mastermind Manipulator'." Smoker said as his hand flew and retrieve his jitte that was roughly 25 feet in front of me.

"And when I finally thought I'll have a pleasant night tonight." I said with a sigh, my back still facing him. I let my shoulders sag down a bit. "And what lovely blessing did the gods bless me with for you to have business with me?"

He huff another puff of the two cigars between his lips. "You know exactly why I am here." He hiss.

"If it's for my bounty, forget it." I said as I took a step forward with a hand up, throwing him a wave over my shoulder as I leave. He attack me with his jitte again, which I successfully dodge. "But if it was for the Marines at the previous island, I _completely_ understand."

He suck his teeth, making a 'Tch' and swung at me again. "Like you would know what it's like to lose someone that was like a family!" He retort thoughtlessly.

Even though I didn't show it, on the inside I snap. Also, a bit of guilt tug on my heart. I pull out Agni and parry his strike while my hair cover my eyes.

"Losing someone that was like family huh…" I mumble/muse. I look up to the starless night sky as we held out the stalemate for some extra more seconds. "Yep, I lose someone that was like family before… actually several times..."

I try to block out the sad thoughts and survive through this fight first.

"And what do you mean by that?" Smoker ask as he jump back several feet away from me.

I simply slash downwards next to me and ready myself for the next attack. Then I notice Tashigi coming towards our location. I also had a feeling that Law or Killer was watching.

"I just simply lost _some_ 'family' just to escape that bastard's place." I said in a slow and lowly manner. I scowl at the memory. "And sometimes I give too much to get revenge for them…" I place my o-katana away and let it disappear. "If you want to capture me to turn me in to the HQ or that bastard place, or fight me for revenge - you have to catch me first."

I turn and dash off towards the forest. Knowing exactly where I have to go for this plan to be successful.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going?! We're not done here!" Smoker holler out angrily.

He began to chase me through the forest with Tashigi not too far behind.

_Annoying… _

In a few minutes I made it to my destination, a cliff.

"Seems like you're cornered now." Smoker said as he catch his breath.

Tashigi came seconds later, trying to catch her breath as she double over with hands on her bent knees.

"No, I'm not cornered yet, Smoker-san." I said with a smirk as I near the tip of the cliff. "I still have a few options left."

"And what would that be?" Smoker ask as he raise a brow. "You can't jump into the sea from this height. You'll either die by the impact or die from drowning since you're a devil fruit user."

I smirk evilly. "And that's what everyone says." I said as I roll my eyes. "That is exactly why I can escape from anyone at any given moment. The benefit of the doubt, and that is exactly why it is my last resort." I gave him a wide grin. "See ya later then, Smoker-san."  
>I gave him a mock salute as I took one step backwards. My back now facing the ground as I look at the sky. My hair flowing freely above me as gravity takes me down. I smirk and close my eyes. My body plunge into the water and immediately, I felt the sea taking it's toll on me.<p>

_Air bubble… _

I concentrate the best I can and soon I was gasping for air inside my little bubble.

"It never gets easier does it…?" I muse to myself. "I should be fine as long as no one notices me down here…" I rub my sore right shoulder. "I suppose I should camp down here until things settle down up there."

I sigh and laid back onto the bubble with closed eyes. It wouldn't pop unless it runs out of oxygen, which will be enough time to survive until morning.

_Hopefully I'll survive until morning here… _

**Third Person (Early Morning)**

Law had snoop around the Marine's ship last night when they were at the dock. He learned a few things that happen that day. One, the girl he was with jump off the cliff even though she was a devil fruit user. Two, he wanted her on his crew. He knew something was up so he was going to check up on it. Since their Log Pose has resetted a few hours ago and Bepo had gathered everyone, they we setting off.

"Captain~" Shachi call. "Why are we leaving so early?"

Shachi and Penguin were right next to each other as they try to rub the sleepiness away from their eyes.

"To look for our new crewmate." Law said with his usual smirk on his face.

The Heart Pirates grumble as the began to submerge under the sea. They didn't want to be stuck in the hot confinements of the submarine. But it was Captain's orders so they follow his orders. Law ordered and predicted where she was and search that area. He eventually found her. In a small bubble, sleeping.

"Bepo." Law call.

"Y-Yes, Captain?!" Bepo stutter with a salute.

"Get her inside the submarine." Law said, still not taking his eyes off of the girl in the bubble through the glass.

"H-H-" Bepo got cuff off as a loud 'pop' noise was faintly heard.

**My Point Of View**

Still with my eyes closed I felt the bubble pop.

_Crap…!_

I flail my arms as my eyes shot wide open.

_Shift…_

I felt gills form on my neck and felt the skin cover my legs and form a tail at the bottom from my waist down. Yep, I turn myself to part Killer Whale, but I just added gills since I didn't have enough air to hold in. I didn't notice the submarine that was in front of me until I broke through the water to get some air. As I broke through the water and catched my breath, the submarine emerge from the waters too. The gills disappear as I float on the water. I heard a door open and footsteps. I look up at the guy who I was talking to at the bar last night. Trafalgar Law.

I raise my brow. "Yes? Do you need something?" I ask casually, as if I was talking about the weather. His expression was quite priceless as he stares at me. I chuckle to myself and then repeated myself. "Do you need something, Mister Trafalgar Law?"

"Join my crew." He simply state as the rim of his hat shadow his eyes.

"Oh how straightforward." I deadpan with a raise of my brow as I cross my arms across my chest. "And my options?"

"Join or the Marines will get to you."

"I'm seriously considering the latter option right now…" I muse to myself as I advert my gaze to my right.

He suck his teeth in annoyance, making the 'Tch' sound.

"C-Captain!" I heard Bepo exclaim. "There's a Sea King approaching the left of our ship!"

Just as Bepo said it the Sea King emerge from the water with a huge roar. It was a serpent with a black and brownish scales and deep red eyes. Its fins were red and black and has huge teeth. A few screams were released above Law's submarine. My head was downwards as I thought.

_Annoying… I'm trying to think here… _

I simply glance up at the monster before it pause being a roaring, deadly, monster that it was, turn around, and ran away.

"Hate it when they appear when I'm thinking…" I mumble to myself. "Wings…"

The black, tribal wing tattoo on my back emerge from my back and enlarge itself, making it easier to fly with. I look at Law straight in the eye as I level myself with him. He lock his eyes with me. I really _look_ into his eyes, seeing things that only _I_ can see. I sigh tiredly, giving in to it.

_I'll deal with the consequences when it happens… I have to fulfil my promise that I had made with these guys… _

"Fine." I said as I land silently on the rail about a feet away from where Law was standing. "I'm coming on board, Captain." Law smirk in satisfaction. I retract the wings and step down onto deck. "Sorry for intruding…"

"So what's your name?" Law ask, tilting his head up a bit.

"Oh, right. I never told you guys my name…." I muse to myself lazily. I gave him my signature smile with a small wave. "Name's Rina."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! I updated! YAY! If I finish writing the next chapter I'll post it up on Sunday! So you guys willare getting double chaps this week! Woot woot! LOL **

**I have a four day weekend so I'll try finishing my homework and start typing up a storm for this story! And if you guys haven't notice I'll be putting author's note at the end of the story and a disclaimer before the story starts. I want people to enjoy the story instead of reading all of this.**

**So I give my thanks to everyone who favorite, follow, and reviews my story! (Remember to do all three if you like this story~ ;3 ) A special thanks to those who reviewed my story~! Also thanks to the ones who are reading! (Yup, I know you people are there, drop by and say hi sometimes.) I love you all~ Peace! (Maybe) see ya Sunday!**

**The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous: Sorry I haven't answer how she is related to Mihawk yet xD it will somewhat remain a mystery for a while. But you got the main character's name! That's one mystery down! (Maybe a hundred more to go...)**

**kitsune164: Yep! Mihawk appeared~ and thanks for saying that that chapter was cool! It makes my day~**

**Corazon D. Law: Thanks for favoriting and following~  
><strong>

****ShiroAkai Lacrosse: Thanks for favoriting and following!****

**LightandDark1928: Thanks for favoriting!**

**sea198: Thanks for favoriting!  
><strong>

**RosyFire: Thanks for following!  
><strong>

**Warriors Will: Thanks for following!**

**I always give out thanks so you'll be recognized! Don't worry it's a good thing! X)**

****Please review/follow/favorite my story~! (You know, for moral support) xD ******Remember! I love you all and I give my thanks to all of you too! Bye bye now~! ;3**


	5. First Day Luck!

**Updated: A reader saw a small mistake so I fixed it. Doesn't effect the story though!**

_**If the font is like this then it means it is a flashback (or something similar to one)**_

**Enjoy the story people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside me character and plot-wa!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome aboard, Rina-ya." Law said. "Follow me."<p>

I quietly did so as I follow him into the submarine..

_Wa… the interior is the same… _

A small smile curve my lips as snippets of memories flash behind my closed eyes.

"_**This should be our ship!"**_

"_**Why?!"**_

"_**Because it's to avoid other pirates and it's more efficient! PLUS you can see the underwater world if we're going to travel like this!"**_

"_**I guess you're right…. Okay! A submarine will be our ship!"**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise!"**_

I chuckle to myself as the memory pass, a light and warm feeling settling down on my heart.

"Rina-ya." Law said steadily.

My eyes slowly open, revealing black eyes, it shined - notifying others that I am still alive. As I gather my bearing I realize we were in the infirmary.

"Yes?" I answer calmly.

"Enter my office." Law said, gesturing to the open doorway.

I nod and made my way in. "Then please, excuse me."

The room was fairly large. Another door was across the room, which leads (to what I am assuming) is the bathroom. A bed was right against that wall with a wardrobe in the corner of the room, at the headboard of the bed. A desk idly place on the center right of the room with a swivel chair behind the desk. The wall on the right was a bookcase, along with the wall behind the desk.

Law made his way to his desk and sat down. He got comfortable as I idly stood in front of his desk. I shift my weight a couple of times but after a while he spoke up.

"May I ask how do you know Dracule "Hawk Eye" Mihawk?" Law ask slowly.

"We are on a friendly, neutral level." I said calmly. "He taught me swordsmanship a few years back."

"Is that so?" Law muse, clearly very curious. I nod my head once, my features making him notice that I won't be saying anything else on that matter. "Then moving on, what are your specialities?"

"Fighting, medical, navigating... well anything that is required for survival."

Law hum, taking his time thinking. "Then you shall assist me if there is any large scale of injuries and help keep Bepo be neat when he is mapping the maps."

I nod. "Okay, those sound easy enough. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Step outside to the infirmary, I'll need to give you a check up." Law said with his signature sly smirk.

_God damn you Mihawk… But he would probably have ask that anyways since he is, afterall, a doctor…_

I nod and lazily turn away and exit the room without another word. I sat down at one of the beds in the infirmary and waited. I close my eyes as I heard Law sigh, got up from his seat, and made it to the infirmary. He shuffle about in the infirmary, looking for something. Once he found the stuff he was looking for he pull a swivel chair up next to me. I open my eyes and notice Law was sitting backwards in the chair with a clipboard in hand.

He got right down to business. "Height?"

"5'10."

"Weight?"

"135 lbs."

"Age?"

"23."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

A small silence pass and Law look up from his clipboard when he didn't get an answer. I stay silent for one more second before speaking up.

"My uterus was removed since I was 10." I said while looking down at my lap.

Memories ran wild in my head. Painful memories. I heard Law hum in thought, which made me break away from the darkest depths of my mind.

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow to check if it was removed properly."

He wrote that down on his clipboard.

_The irony of that… if he only knew… _

I look up at Law again but his head was down, scribbling things down on the clipboard. He move on with the interrogation.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Any major injuries before you got shot in the shoulder and stomach?"

I thought for a moment. "Probably a lot…" I mumble. "I don't remember them _that_ clearly but a few that I could name were broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken bones, internal bleeding…"

My mind wander into that dark void in my mind again.

"I see…" Law muse, still scribbling things down. "I'll take a look at those areas too to check if they had healed properly."

I nod without a complaint, trying to regain my neutral mindset again without him noticing. Law got up and made his way towards me.

"Now let me take a look at your injuries."

I didn't feel like putting up a fight so I took off my shirt, revealing bloodstained bandages. I place my shirt next to me as Law got closer. He stood up and started to poke at my right shoulder with one of his glove covered hand. He apply light pressure on my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

He remove his hand from my right shoulder and apply pressure on my stomach. I hiss lowly in pain. He took a step back as I slightly curl myself while holding my stomach. He put a hand on my left shoulder, pushing me up to sit up straight.

"Do you mind if I took off the bandages?"

"Yes, I do mind." I said through clench teeth as the pain pass by. I notice his unsatisfied and slight concerned frown. "I would rather leave it as it is. I want it to heal on its own."

"That won't be an option, Rina-ya." Law said dryly.

I gave him a half pained smirk. "I know my body better than you do. And through my experience it should be left alone."

"But as _your doctor_ and _captain_, I want to take a look at your wound."

A small annoyed growl rip through my throat as I look at Law, who was towering over me. "And I said that it would be better on its own, _Captain_."

He gave me a cold and hard stare. "Like I said, Rina-ya, that won't be an option."

I was beyond piss by now, and it seem like Law was in the same state.

_Note to self, don't get too close to overprotective people… mostly captains… _

I sigh in defeat and took off the bandages myself. After I finish taking off the bandages, that were now in a pile on the floor, I put both of my hands behind me on the bed. Leaning myself back a bit while propping myself up. I raise a brow at Law.

"Happy?" I ask sarcastically.

Law gave his usual smirk and reply in the same tone that I used. "Very."

He lean forward and took a look at the wound at my stomach.

"Did you properly disinfect it?"

"With seawater, yes." Law gave me a questioning look that seems to tell me to go on with my explanation. "It was the only liquid that would wash away the blood! I didn't retrieve any medical supplies this month!"

"Then why didn't you go into town?" Law ask, moving himself to look at my shoulder.

He briefly look up from my shoulder to look at me. He was too close as his breath began tickling my _very_ sensitive neck. I had a slight scowl on my face due to the discomfort.

"I don't go raiding medical stores like a madman." I spoke calmly. It look like he was about to speak but I cut him off. A small shiver pass through my body as his breath came into contact with my skin. I close my eyes momentarily. "Plus, they would have banish me from their town immediately if they saw way I was looking."

He let out a huff that hit my skin again. Once again a shiver pass through me.

_I swear he is doing it on purpose… _

"I'll go grab some disinfectant to clean out those wounds." Law state.

He back away and went to the many cabinets that lined the wall. He went around the room gathering a few things. Disinfectants, bandages, ointment, and other stuff. I shift myself so that my right side was sitting against the end of the bed. I place an arm onto the rail and prop myself with my hand into a fist against the temple of my head. I lazily observe him silently, my eyes following his every move.

After he gather all of the materials that he needed, he notice that his arms were full. He briskly walk over to a stainless steel cart and place them down. I suppose he notice my stare and look up at me. His serious and concentrated look disappear and a sly smirk took its place. After organizing the things on the cart he push it over to where I was sitting. I remove my head from my resting fist and sat up straight. He turn the swivel chair around and sat down. With still gloved hands, he place a small rag into his hand and grab a bottle of disinfectant alcohol.

"Bear with me, it's going to sting a bit." Law said as he begun to pour some of the disinfectant into the cloth.

"M'kay." I said lazily as I peacefully close my eyes. "I can deal with the pain."

Law hum and place the rag to my stomach. I clench my teeth but bare with it as he rub the wound with the rag. The alcohol leak through the wet rag and seep itself into my flesh. He applied some pressure onto the wound, making it bleed a bit. He place it aside on the cart and then grab a roll of bandages. He wrap it around my stomach and then grab a different rag to begin on my shoulder. He went through the same process on my right shoulder. After he was done he push himself back, throwing away the bloodied gloves. In an instant he look up at me, just realizing something.

"Didn't you get shot?" Law ask, eyes narrowing.

I pull on a black T-shirt that Law got one of the crewmate to get for me. After pulling myself through the shirt I spoke up.

"I did." I said calmly and casually as I smooth out the shirt. "What about it?"

"What happened to the bullets?" Law ask as he raise a brow.

"I removed it." I said as flick my hair out from the shirt and place my left bang back down.

"You should have been bleeding more than that. If you were impaled by a bullet and that bullet was removed it, the wound should have been gushing with blood." Law stated.

He lean forward in his chair.

"I use the nifty powers of flames." I said with a playful smirk. I got up from the bed and stretched a bit, which gain me a disapproving look from Law. "Don't worry, I won't overexert myself."

"By the way, Rina-ya." Law said, he was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Just Rina is fine. I don't like any honorifics being used with my name."

Law raise a brow and continue with what he was saying.

"You'll be sharing a room with Bepo, my first mate." He said as he got up. He head for his so called 'office'. "And you are to rest until your wounds have fully healed." He threw a smirk over his shoulder. "You're dismissed now."

I look at his retreating form with one of my brow twitching in annoyance.

_I really don't like being ordered around after all… _

I heard footsteps outside of the door and look up. By now Law had retreated into his room and I had gotten up. I walk over to the door and slip out silently. Two figures stop right in front of me, barely a foot away. The two figures turn out to be Penguin and Shachi.

"Is there something important happening?" I ask softly.

They vigorously and violently nod their heads.

"We're about to be under attack!" They said in union, equally in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun da~! Cliffy~ LOL<strong>

**It's like 12:35AM where I'm at and it's Sunday morning! Woohoo! Updated kinda early for ya! (Normally it'll be like around noon LOL) Read this when you wake up people! (Wait... you've already read it if you're down here... Oh well LOL)**

**Well now I know I'll probably not be updating twice a week, like ever again... too much thinking and planning involved _ And I still need to do homework before Monday so after this I'm hitting the books lol xD Been procrastinating long enough!**

**Oh, and I'm slowly revealing her past, it'll all unfold like I planned (Hopefully...)**

****Tell me if you want the chapters to be longer or shorter! I'm kind of cautious of that right now...****

**So what did you guys think? How's the story going? Is it good? O_O ****Leave a review/comment on how I'm doing for meh won't ya? I'm open to any type of reviews/comments! ****And thanks to everyone who is reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! Love you all~! 3**

**Greenteafanatic: Thanks but you have only seen a part of her! Only sometimes I do a good cliffy~ and here was this (regularly) updated chap! Thanks for favoriting meh story too!**

**The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing! Like seriously thanks! (I don't get many reviews hahahaha /) And don't worry she won't turn into a Mary Sue, she just seems that way! Probably to sum her all up without giving anything away (okay, probably only a little bit) is that she's a broken piece of glass that has been glued back together... And the next chap is here! Now probably waiting for the next one xD (Which will be next Sunday, mind you. Updating twice a week is hard...) And thanks for following my story! ^w ~ **

**RainThePiscean: Thank you for following!**

**purple sayne 17: Thank you for following!**

**royalrabbit Thank you for following!**

**Frosty-ya: Thanks for following! (Love your username btw~)**

**I love all of ya who reads meh story! Even to the ones who even view meh page! (I know you're out there! Somewhere...) **

**Until next week! Peaces lovelies! **(I need some sleep now... G'Night/Morning to y'all!)****


	6. Troublemaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside me characters and plot-wa!**

* * *

><p>"Chill out." I said calmly. "Don't bother Law, he went into his room. I'll go take care of them." I laid a hand on both of their shoulder. "Lead me to them won't you?"<p>

They numbly nod their heads. I turn them around and make them walk, which led us to the sub's entrance. Shachi spoke into a baby den den mushi.

"Surface, Bepo." Shachi said seriously.

"O-Okay!" Bepo's voice answer from the other side of the line.

"So who's the enemy?"

"Er... The Black Scorpions Pirates."

"Who the hell are they?"

We felt the ship emerge from the sea.

"Y-You don't know who they are?!" Penguin exclaim.

"They had terrorize villages and kidnapped woman!" Penguin and Shachi exclaim.

I look at them in a bored manner.

"Oh, really?" I muse lazily. They look at me in shock while shaking in their boots with fear and dread. "Well I have dealt with worse." I shrug lazily and began to stretch my shoulder in a round motion. "Submerge back into the ocean once I land on the enemy's ship. If I don't come back within an hour resurface and come get me."

They open the door slightly, and through that small crack I race out and across the deck and launch myself over to the enemy's ship in seconds. I drew out Agni and as gravity took me down to their deck, I slash several times. Waves of sharp, clean cuts of fire slice through their ship. Once the damage was done, fire erupt from each and every cut.

"What the hell is happening?!" A deep and husky voice holler.

A sadistic laugh erupt from my lips. My mouth curving into a smirk. Everyone shielded themselves from the scorching flames. Through the flames I saw a bald man with a scorpion tattoo across his head, standing about six foot tall. The head of the scorpion was above his right eye as the body rested on top of his head, one of the chela curved in front of his ear and stop at his cheekbone, pointing to the corner of his mouth, the other chela curved and stop around his left eye. The tail and stinger slowly curve down his jaw, stopping on the left side of his bottom chin.

"Who the hell are you?!" He sneer obnoxiously.

I slightly tilt my head to the right, silently sizing him up. My lips slowly curling to a sadistic smirk."Your demise." I said with a sadistic glint in my eyes.

"Men!" He call. "Kill her!"

Hundreds of footsteps ran their way to me.

_Should I make this quick or take my time…?_

My smirk widen mischievously.

_I'll take my time… _

Then I realize something.

"_**They had terrorize villages and kidnapped woman!" **_

I growl in annoyance.

_If there wasn't anyone to save I could have wreak havoc to let off some steam… _

I close my eyes and focus on my surrounding. "Agni..." I mutter. "Go check if there are any prisoners, if there are keep them alive."

"Of course." A deep and fiery voice whisper.

I pierce my o-katana into the deck and dodge the sword that swung at me. Next to dodge was gunshots.

_Seriously, fuck life sometimes..._

"Daggers..." I mutter as I move myself through the smoke.

The fire had died seconds ago and now the smoke roll on the ship like a deep fog.

_Probably Agni's doing… _

Battle cries made my way as red hilted daggers with black blades appear in my hands. I slice them up when they arrive and move across the boat until I was sure every henchmen was out of commission. As the smoke clear up, it reveal only me and the captain was left standing.

I smirk devilishly at him. "Why hello there, Captain of the Black Scorpions." I said casually.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" He scream.

His crew was scatter around the ship, some lying, some hanging from ropes and what not. I had noted it was a crew with 200 or more men on board.

"Name's Rina, I've come to let off some steam." I said with a smirk.

I charge at him but flung myself to the right as a spear came straight at me.

"And I am the Captain of the Black Scorpions, Sasori." He said in a highly manner.

He retract his spear and place it next to him, still in his hands.

_And I don't give two fucks who you are since you're about to be thrown overboard… _

This time he came charging at me. I jump up and then land on his spear. With the slight extra weight, it tip to the ground and insert itself to the ship. I ran up the spear as he let go and took a step back. Again, I was about to finally attack him but I flip over him instead. He had pull out a SMG and fired rounds at me. A few that actually made my way was deflected with the blade of my daggers. He laugh maniacally. One bullet graze my cheek and something inside of me snap, I growl in annoyance while he laughs.

He tries to shoot me again but I nimbly dodge all of them. I went in again and successfully landed an attack on his chest. He spew up blood since I have impale him in one of his organs.

"Damn you…." He mutter.

_At least he finally stop laughing like an idiot… _

Wordlessly I attack again, catching him off guard as he try to gather his senses. In seconds I had pierce his lungs and now he was suffocating in a pool of his own blood. I wipe the splattered blood off, smearing most of it across my face. A door silently creak open, revealing Agni in his human form.

"There wasn't any prisoners." He state. "Nor does it seem any survivors."

My dark aura disburse and I let the daggers disappear. I shrug lazily and move myself to the edge of the ship. I jump onto the ledge and let the wind blow away my hair.

"Sink the ship then." I said calmly. "Burn it to ashes once I get back onto the sub."

Agni hesitate to say something but nod instead, he return to his o-katana state. I sat down with my legs over the edge. I stuck out an arm at my side and let him come into my hand. Soon he disappear too. I stare at the setting sun and waited for the others to retrieve me. I was too tired to go back on my own, having to deal with the seawater is always a bother to me. I kind of reflect on what happened.

_I should bury and lock those memories away… Killing so easily… I don't want to harm them, they're my friends… even though they don't remember me very well… _

I sigh tiredly as the dark thoughts went away. I clear out my head as I wait for them. I didn't have to wait long. It had only been half an hour since I had left the sub and now it was resurfacing. I close my eyes in peace as I wait for a very piss Law to come storming out.

_After all I did say I wouldn't overexert myself… even though I don't really call this overexerting… _

In seconds what I predicted happen. The sub's door swung open and an _extremely _ piss Law came storming out. I open my eyes and look Law straight in the eyes. Anger clearly roll off his shoulder as he came to the rail which was about five feet away from me.

"Hello, Captain." I chime with a faint smile. By the time he got to the rail my smile flaten. "It seems like I have to deal with a very pissed captain now…."

An unamused smile form on my lips as an unamused frown was on Law's, probably permanently if he continues it.

"Get. Over. Here. Now." Law said slowly.

An mocking smirk twitch at my lips. "Aye, aye, Captain~" I gave him a mock salute with a mocking smile.

I propel myself over the rail and onto the sub's deck, landing silently. Behind me the ship burst into flames. Faintly I heard a "She is so screwed…" from inside the sub.

_I just couldn't help myself could I…? To just let off some steam… Well maybe Law needed it too… Haha~_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's in trouble~ LOL<strong>

**Short chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be longer! I had stupid homework to do and gotta finish my project! So I haven't prewritten the next chapter yet... (why I pre-write chapters for? Because I like to do that so if I have anything I want to add I can add it without updating it!) **

**Updating today cuz I'll probably not be home Sunday so here ya guys go~! Hope you guys/gals enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks to everyone who view/reviewed/followed/favorited!**

**Greenteafanatic: Don't worry she has a few good memories! Not everything is dark! And no... flashbacks just happens... **

**kitsune164: Thank you for the encouragement! :] I'll do my best! (Makes a fist with fire in me eyes) xD**

**Son of Whitebeard: I suppose lol xD**

**gOthiCkUrOcHo69: Thanks for following!**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE! I don't bite! I promise~! :D**

**I love you all who have read me story! Until next week people! Peaces!**

**UPDATE: I just realize that it's October 5 & 6th! Happy birthday to Marco the Phoenix and Trafalgar Law (Traffy)!**

**Just wanted to point that out! Peace!**

**RE-UPDATE!: SORRY! I THOUGHT I PUT ON THE RIGHT CHAP! ENJOY~! hahahahaha! Peaces for the third time! XD**


	7. Problem Solver

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside meh characters and plot-wa!**

* * *

><p>Without my consent Law drag me off somewhere in the sub, like literally DRAGGED! I was willing to walk but I guess he thought it would have more of an effect on me if he drag me there.<p>

_Dramatic much? Possibly very!_

He threw me into a room which resemble a white, mental hospital room, and I am not joking when I say threw either. Nor am I joking when he threw me into a mental room! I flew across the room and hit my right shoulder against the opposite wall from the door. After I hit the wall I slid down.

"Ouch…." I mumble as I sat up and rub my shoulder.

_A thanks to myself for infusing my right shoulder with Haki…_

"You are to stay here until you have reflect on your actions." Law said sternly before exiting the room.

He close the door behind him and there was a small click, notifying that he had lock the door.

"Too bad I already did, Traffy…." I muse to myself.

I move my right shoulder in a slow and circular motion, then tense up my abs.

_I'm fine… thank God…_

"Thanks, Agni…" I mumble as I went and lay down on the white bed that was in the corner.

I lay down and close my eyes.

_What do I do from here on out…? I've finally gotten away from that place and gotten a lot stronger… I reunite with my old friends again… but they don't know that… it would be best if they didn't know anyway… Law would have killed me if he knew…_

My thoughts continue to run wild on as I stare at the white ceiling. I unconsciously put my hands behind my head and pull out the small blue cross necklace that I kept on me since I was six.

_Friends… I have so many but none may remember me now…_

The door slowly creak open, I turn my head towards the door. Putting away the necklace in the process. The door open and reveal Shachi. He stood there for a second before making a move.

"L-Lunch's here…." He mutter.

My lips slightly twitch at the corner of my lips, a slight smile shown.

"Thanks…" I said with a slight smile.

He poke his head out again and talk to someone on the other side of the door.

"No! You stay out there and open the door when I knock!" Shachi exclaim to the person behind the door.

He came back in and slam the door shut with his foot, looking fairly nervous. At his cautiousness I burst out laughing.

"W-W-What?!" He stutter.

"Y-You're being way too precautious!" I said through fits of laughs.

A small blush came across his cheeks as he look away. I got up from the bed and made my way to Shachi. I took the tray of food away from him and sat down with the tray in my lap. When Shachi didn't leave I look back at him.

"Is there something you need?"

"I-I-I wanted to ask you some q questions…" Shachi stutter.

I rose a brow and look straight at him.

"Go on…"

"I-I-I wanted to know where you were from…." Shachi said awkwardly. "L-Like what Blue are you from…"

I had a far off look in my eyes as I thought about it. I close them for a second and look down at the tray.

"I would like to know that myself…." I mumble. Shachi made a confuse look on his face. "I would also like to know who my parents are…" I look sadly up at Shachi. "Don't you think that there's too many unanswered questions in life?"

I gave him a sad smile and pick up one of the onigiri. I began to nibble on it as I look at the ground, my black bangs covering both eyes.

"W-W-What do you mean?!" He stutter as his voice slightly squeak.

I close my eyes for a second and then shook my head.

"Never mind. I'm just reminiscing…" I said as I continue to finish off the first onigiri. "What else did you want to ask?"

"Well there was a question Bepo wanted to ask you…" He mumble. I gave him a look to go on. "H-He ask… if you were… well been… in North Blue before…?"

That question caught me off guard but I didn't let it show.  
>"Why does he want to know?" I gave a sly smirk as I set the tray down beside me and intertwine my finger together, propping them up on my knees.<p>

"He said something about recognizing your scent…" He mutter to the side.

"HURRY UP SHACHI! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK!" Penguin, from the other side, hollar.

I chuckle to myself. "Go, before they get pissed at you." I shoo him away but he still linger for a moment. I gave him a soft smile. "I'll answer any lingering questions from the crew once I 'reflect on my actions'."

He nod and went out the door as Penguin open the door at just the right time.

_Just me and my thoughts again… Should I apologize to Law…? Hmm~ Who knows… I'll just half apologize…_

I finish the last onigiri and place the tray to the side of the bed. After two seconds the sub lean dangerously to the left. It made me hit my back against the wall that was behind me. The sub stay that way after the aftershock pass by. Luckily nothing fell since probably everything was bolted into place.

"What the hell is going on?!" I mutter to myself.

The door creak on its hinges, but it was still closed. It continue to creak as the small surveillance den den mushi spoke up.

"Penguin! Shachi! Go fix the damage that earlier Sea King did! Jean Bart, gather materials to fix it!" Law's voice echo through the sub.

Footsteps were heard outside my door but then it became splashing. Faintly I heard, "The damage's under the water we can't do much like this!"

Just then the door flew open and in came a rush of sea water. My eyes widen and then I close them in haste.

_Shift!_

My lower half turn into a sailfish, black scales form from my waist down with blue stripes slightly shimmering in the sub's dim lights. I dive down and went to where the damage was done. It was a pretty big hole where a Sea King's teeth might have chomp on, but nothing that can't be fixed. I emerge to see where everyone else was. I quickly saw Jean Bart and call him out.

"Jean-Bart! Pass the materials over here!" I shout.

He nod and quickly went over to me. He gave me the materials and I submerge back into the rapidly growing waters. I grab the metal plate that was suppose to cover the opening and place it next to it.

"Aqua Manipulation!" I shout.

The water seem to stop, freezing in its tracks. I move my hands outwards towards the hole in the wall in a circular motion. Nothing happen but in seconds a water vortex form and was push out towards the open sea. I shift back into human form and stood steadily on the cold metal floor. First, I gesture to the metal plate and then towards the hole in the wall. The plate move smoothly and place itself over the opening. I slowly place my hands onto the plate and close my eyes.

"Agni… melt it into place." I command.

I let the heat pass through my body and onto the plate, which edges were melting itself into place. Filling the open gash and forming a sturdy patch up. I sigh in relief and as I did so, many others did too.

"Oh right, I'm out in the corridor…" I muse to myself.

My eyes close slightly but Bepo came rushing down. As he came towards us, I pull my long, sticking, black hair away from my skin and place it over my left shoulder.

"I-Is everyone alright?!" Bepo ask in a panic tone.

I gave him a small smile and pat him on his head.

"Everyone's fine I believe." I look over my shoulder to where a few of the crew was scatter around. "Is everyone alright?" I ask slowly. They nod their heads slowly as a response. I turn back to Bepo. "Everyone's fine, so don't worry about it."

I smile and walk towards the staircase leading to the upper floors. I pause for a second and turn my head back to Bepo. "I'll be in our room Bepo. If Law ask." I said with a slight dismissing wave over my shoulder.

I made my way to the room where I assume was Bepo's. Once I enter the room I knew exactly that it was his. A pretty big table was on the left side of the room, papers were laid out and some in piles. It was a couple of maps that Bepo had recorded.

_I wonder where they went after leaving… Maybe I should as them for some stories…_

I walk towards a door that was on the left, after the bunk beds that was there, it was a door on the inner left side of the wall. It was a bathroom and it was pretty simple.

"Might as well take a shower…" I muse to myself. I pause for a second. "I talk to myself a lot… I should stop…."

I took a shower and once I got out I clothe myself with a black turtleneck sweater and long black jeans. I shiver, even though I just finish taking a hot shower. I sat down on the bottom bunk bed and sat there for a while, pulling the blanket around me. I just didn't know what I was suppose to do anymore.

_I'm with Law and the gang again. They don't remember me. And I still need to lay pretty low to not catch any attention on the news…_

The door creak open and Bepo stuck his head in while I was in mid thought.

"We'll be arriving on the next island soon…." Bepo said.

I unconsciously nodded. "Okay." I simply said.

"And Captain wants you to go to the training room." Bepo said.

As I fully regain my bearings, I nod. "Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

"Okay." Bepo said and walk down to the training area.

"Guess I have to warm myself up by training I guess…" I mumble. "It's so cold down here… plus the metal floors does not help one bit…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short update... I wanted it to be longer but sadly ran straight into a writer's block... <strong>Gomen'nasai~ <strong>TT_TT  
><strong>**I'll try to write longer chaps 'cause I prefer longer chapters hahahahaha~**

**But a very big thanks to all followers/reviewers/favoriters/and readers~!**

**xxRyuu-himexx - Thanks! I know I can imagine the cloud part with Bepo too~ Oh and for a description, she has black hair and fairly black eyes. It's the picture that goes with this story. Hopefully this isn't a boring chapter, just a few more hints for future stuff hahahahaha Oh! And I think I know what your name means! It's Dragon Princess isn't it~**

**O~H My first guest reviewer~  
>RandomReviewer: Thanks for telling me I posted the wrong chapter! That probably confused a few people! So Thank you!<strong>

**The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous: Kind of the same powers as Kanda from DGM but not quite~ When you called it episode instead of chapter it just made my day lol! Here was the next chapter~ a bit more info on Rina but to me it seems like a filter :/ and I usually don't like filters... But there are some hints here for future chaps! (hint hint) And I'll try not to wear myself out~ hahahaha (key word: TRY)**

**Jinjabirukurokku: Thanks for following~! **

**GoldeneRose: Thanks for following and favoriting~!**

**bloodyhell99: Thanks for favoriting and following~!**

**xForeverGamerx: Thanks for following!**

****sempie: (My dear friend) Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting meh story~! ;)****

**Greenteafanatic: (My sis, even though you didn't review last chapter) stop rushing me woman! I need time to process my unchronological thoughts on this!**

**Thanks you guys and enjoy your week! Hopefully I'll try to post an additional chapter this week 'cause I didn't like this one but don't get your hopes up! Seriously, don't. Oh and I may be either updating every Saturday night or Sunday evening~! (Where I'm at, time zones differ~)**

**Oh! And anyone who have read the latest chapter of One Piece (Chapter 763) PM me because I seriously need someone to talk to about it!**

**Please favorite/follow/review if you haven't already done so! I'm very friendly so any criticism is welcomed~! **

**So until next time~ Peaces~!**


	8. Training & Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside meh characters and plot wa~!**

* * *

><p>I walk out into the corridor and began my walk to the training area that was a few flight of stairs down. I wrap a heavy cloak around me, trying to keep warm. Once I enter the room Law, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo was there, waiting.<p>

"Am I in trouble again…?" I ask as I close the door behind me.

My senses were quite numb after using Agni several times in a day. It also affect my body temperature. That's why I was so cold, it was slowly dropping.

"You're not trouble…." Bepo answer softly. "Captain just wanted to test you…."

"Test me on what?" I slightly snap.

It was also another side effect after using Agni too many times a day, easily getting annoyed and snapping very frequently.

"Your fighting abilities." Law said sternly. I rose a brow and Law elaborated. "You'll be fighting Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo."

I nod slowly. "Okay… and how does that measure my abilities to fight? I just finish fighting a crew with 200 or more men on them and help fix a demolish wall in a pool of seawater." I rose both of my brow this time. "And you still want to know the limits of my fighting abilities?"

I guess Law had given Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo a signal because they came at me, armed. Well two of them. Shachi came at me with a 6 inch stiletto switchblade and Penguin came at me with a 9mm handgun. Bepo came at me with various kicks.

"WHOA!" I shout and dodge a bullet from Penguin.

I flung myself and then roll to a landing position on my right. I observe that it bounce off the wall.

_Is it made out of rubber…?_

I unclip the heavy cloak off of me as Shachi came at me with his switchblade, trying to slit my neck. I tilt myself backwards and grab his wrist once it was in front of my face. I unarm him and took the knife with me. I put the knife away and slid it into my back jean pocket.

_One unarmed, one more to go… _

Penguin shot at me again as I dodge Bepo's kicks. It nearly got me but I crouch down to dodge both bullet and kick. With the wall behind me I use it to project myself to Penguin, who was about more than half the room away. He stare in awe as I fling myself his way, and successfully disarming him too. Even in midair I disarm him the regular way, pointing the gun away from everyone and pushing on the main tendon right below the wrist. I had also dismantle the handgun by the time I landed behind Penguin.

I lightly kick Penguin down on his back and let him fall. Shachi came back at me with a punch and as I took a few steps away I grab his wrist, put a hand on his chest, and flip him over so that he landed on Penguin. (Who was just about to get up.)

"Ack!" Penguin said. "Get off~ Shachi!"

The two wrestle each other as Bepo came at me. Various kicks bombard its way to me.

"That's enough Bepo." I whisper quietly as the other two continue to argue.

My body stilled as Bepo's foot stop mere centimeters away from me. He put his foot down and stare blankly at me for a moment, trying to process something that was so far away in his memory.

"With that it ends the 'training session', doesn't it Captain?" I said lazily over my shoulder towards Law.

He slightly nod once, "Where did you learn your combat skills, Rina?"

"Self taught as self defense." I said nonchalantly.

"When did you eat your devil fruit?"

"As long as I can remember… maybe by the time I knew how to walk…" I muse slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiousity."

I shrug not wanting to drag on the conversation. Law turn to leave.

"We'll be arriving on the next island in 24 hours. Get some rest." Law order.

Everyone in the room beside me nod their heads. I sigh tiredly once Law left.

_Isn't this going to be a fun journey…?_

"Rina…" Penguin and Shachi whisper, grabbing my attention.

"Huh?" I answer, turning my head to them.

"Why are you so cold?" Shachi began.

"When you touch us, your hands felt like blocks of ice." Penguin elaborate.

I tilt my head to my right. "Am I really…?" They nod. "My body temperature drop when I use Agni too much a day. Don't worry. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

I gave them a quick smile. "I'll go back to my room now. I'll sleep it off."

They nod. Bepo had to go back to the navigation room and navigate us through the seas. So when I went back to my room I was lonely.

_I was never good with being alone… _

I sigh and went to the top bunk bed, knowing that the bottom bed was Bepo's. I wrap myself in the sheets, trying to get some sleep. After what felt like hours I couldn't fall asleep.

_I knew it… I do have insomnia… _

I close my eyes, letting the darkness that lives within consume me.

"_**You shitty little brat!" They holler at me. "You were told to kill not save!"**_

_**I cough up blood as I laid on the dirt ground, motionless. Hints of my blood scattered around me. I tried to get back up but they just kick me back down again. With seastone cuffs around my hand and just finishing the game, I was growing weak and tired. My conscious barely sticking with me.**_

"_**Fuffuffuf, picking on a little girl I see~" Someone chime.**_

_**The people who were beating me froze and stood stiffly. Weak and tired I laid on the cold ground, barely conscious of what was going on. Blood splatter around me as I felt someone pick me up. I was cradled in someone's arms as I weakly look at them. **_

"_**Are you my savior or are you death coming to collect my soul?" I ask weakly in a playful manner, a smirk dance on my lips as he eyed me carefully.**_

"_**I can be either." He answer slowly and softly. "Who are you and where did you come from?"**_

_**My smirk widen, a trickle of blood made its way down my chin. A distinct look glaze over my eyes. The darkness was slowly consuming me.**_

"_**I would like to know those answers as well." I barely said, my eyes heavily close themselves.**_

_**I grew limp in the person's arms, letting the darkness fully consume me.**_

My eyes slowly flutter open upon hearing the metal door creak open. I place a hand over my eyes as the lights flicker on. I slowly gather my thoughts as someone call my name.

"Rina?" Bepo's voice waft over to me from the door.

"Yeah?" I answer steadily, balancing my tone.

"It's noon and Captain wants to meet you in the infirmary."

"Okay. I'm coming." I answer as I slip down from the bunk bed.

I exit the room and made my way to the infirmary. With sleep slightly still in my eyes I rub them away. My hair was a bit disheveled but I didn't care. I normally never care about how I look, unless it has to do with something important, which is never. I quietly knock on the door and then enter the room. Law was sitting at the desk, looking something over.

"Wanted to talk to me?" I ask with a tilt of my head as I walk over to his desk. "Is it about the so called checkup?"

He hum in agreement, still looking at the papers scattered across his desk. Once I made it to his desk he began to shuffle a few papers together. But probably to his dismay one paper slip from the pile and landed by my feet. I pick it up and it was the incident that happened 14 years ago, the "White City" Flevance. My face probably showed slight amusement and part reminiscing in the sad smile that appear on my lips.

"What is going through your head right now?" Law ask quietly.

I chuckle sadly. "The thought that I was there during that time." I said softly. "I was at the hospital…. resting…." The distant look glaze over my eyes.

_It was a test to see if I would survived or not… _

"You were?" Law ask in a slight surprised tone. "How did you cross the border?"

"I wasn't a civilian," I state. "Plus, I could fly by then. I already had my devil fruit during that time." I shrug nonchalantly and close my eyes. "I did what I could." I said, barely audible.

Hopefully he didn't hear me say the last part. Moments of that incident pass through behind my closed eyes. Once I open them I look at Law, who was observing me closely.

"We should move on to the check up, shouldn't we?" I said, changing the subject.

I let out a force smile to push things out of the dark.

"Room." Law mumble. A light blue sphere encircle us. "I'll just take a look at your uterus and anything note worthy injuries."

I nod slowly, "Okay."

"Do you want any aesthetics?" Law ask with a raised brow.

"No thank you. I'll manage." I politely said, something in my past resurfacing.

He shrug lazily and took out his scalpel. He either not notice the sudden change of attitude or he didn't care. He slowly began the process of the check up. He slightly hum as he work.

"It seemed to be removed by an amateur... do you know who did it?"

"A close friend who wants to be a doctor like their parents…"

He hum lowly, "Is that so…"

_Yes, and it happened to be you 14 years ago…_

He saw something on my leg, I suppose, since he began to roll up the end of my jeans up.

"What happen to your left leg?"

"Got burned in a fire when I was nine."

"Any other things I need to know?"

"Don't think so beside having a few tattoos."

"Where?"

"Below my collarbone, back shoulder blades, shoulders, stomach, and the back of my neck. Well, mostly from my waist and above."

I chuckle to myself as I remember what kinds of tattoo was on me and what they mean to me.

He hum lightly and put me back together.

"Nothing was wrong." He state. There was a slight pause from him as he process something through his mind. "You're dismissed now." He turn away from me. "Go do something productive now."

I slightly shrug with a slight nod. I left the room quietly and head to the training room.

_Hopefully someone is there…_

I open the door to find Penguin and Shachi sparring with each other.

"Training I see…" I muse as I close the door behind me.

They stop and turn to me.

"Ah! Rina~!" Shachi chime. "Feeling any better?"

A small crooked smile grace my lips. "Slightly, yes. Thanks for asking."

"Oh! I got a question!" Penguin said with a raised hand. I gave him a look to go on. "Do you have a bounty?"

A smirk fill my lips now. "Yes, yes I do."

"How much?!" Shachi and Penguin exclaim.

"That I'll let you guys find out yourselves." I said with a mischievous smile.

"No fun." They pout.

"Come on. Law told me to be productive so let's spar." I said.

Without another second's notice they came at me. Mid-battle, a den den mushi began to speak.

"We've arrived at the island!" Bepo's voice echo through the den den.

Shachi and Penguin cheer in joy. In that moment I swipe them off their feets. I wipe the small amount of sweat off of my jaw and chin with the back of my hand.

"My win." I said with a smile. They pouted and I chuckle. "Come on. Let's get some air and then explore this island."

They smile too as I grab my cloak and began to walk out. Shachi and Penguin on either side of me.

_I'm having a good time… I hope it last forever_… __

* * *

><p><strong>_ SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE~! I wanted to add more to it so it could be longer than the previous ones! Don't hurt meh! <strong>

**So what do you guys think? Are you liking this so far? o.O? And an advance apology because I'll probably won't update next Saturday 'cause I'm working on something for Halloween ;D and that I haven't even started chapter 9 yet. But don't worry I will post before Halloween! (And hopefully I can keep meh promise! hahahahahaha~) **

**AND OH WOW! Just realized I got up to chapter 8 already! AND with 1,217 views, 21 followers, and 13 favorites! WO~HO! *Happy dance~* I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT~ Virtual hugs to everyone~ (Because I like giving out hugs~!) LOL! **

**A very big thanks to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters/ and readers! (I know you're all out there~!) ;)**

**crimsonrose211: Thanks to following and favoriting meh story and follow and favoriting me as an author~! **

**Evilshallprevail: Thank you for favoriting~!**

**midnightstorm111: Thanks for following and favoriting meh story and favoriting meh as an author!**

**kanna-yamamoto: Thanks for favoriting meh story!**

**Sonata Fuling: Thanks for following meh story!**

**The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous: Yeah, little things make me happy~ :D And thanks for reviewing ;) So here's the next chap. hope it was okay. Send me your thoughts on this LOL**

**Please review/favorite/follow and what not if you haven't done so already~! I would love to get to know what other's think about this story!**

**So until next time~! PEACES~! **


End file.
